With the meteoric rise of Internet users, advertisers are continually looking for new ways to reach these users with advertisements. Unfortunately, while it is very easy to deliver mass advertisements (e.g., SPAM) by way of Internet advertising, such advertisements are often not relevant to a user since the advertiser may have no information about the user other than an email address. Oftentimes, these advertisements are viewed as annoyances and commonly filtered by way of a SPAM filter mechanism. In a similar domain, mobile device users have seen more recent growth, for which advertisers are very keen to tap in suitable ways. For example, advertisements that are tailored in some way for a user are generally less of an annoyance and may in fact be desired, however, tailoring an advertisement requires information associated with the user that is often difficult to obtain since most users are very distrustful about providing personal or private information to third party advertisers.
Thus, there has historically been a continuous struggle between consumers and third party advertisers with respect to sharing information. As described, on the one hand, by acquiring information relating to the consumer, third parties advertisers can tailor ads or other solicitations to be appropriate for the consumer, which, ultimately, can be beneficial for all parties involved. However, on the other hand, advertisers always want to reach consumers, yet oftentimes a consumer does not want to be bothered by the advertiser. Thus, many consumers simply refuse to sanction any sort of information sharing that might lead to unsolicited, unwanted, or inappropriate solicitations.